1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent digital media devices allow people to readily use information they want anywhere at any time. As various devices are converted from analog to digital and the digital devices are propagating rapidly, storage media are required for storing video, recorded music, and diverse data. As a result, global semiconductor industries are competitively making an investment in System on Chip (“SoC”) foundation technology to keep pace with the trend of high integration. The SoC is a technology integrating all system technologies into a single semiconductor. Without system designing technology, it is difficult to develop a non-memory semiconductor. As chips having a complex function of both digital circuits and analog circuits emerge as mainstream technology in the SoC field, there is an increasing demand for an embedded memory that trims an analog device or stores an internal operation algorithm.
Since an embedded memory is fabricated based on a logic process or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”) process for forming a logic circuit, it is difficult to improve the integration degree of the embedded memory.